


our little life

by shaylawrites (thominwtt)



Series: 100 Drabbles [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Animal Sanctuary, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Animal Death, M/M, Puppies, it's just mentioned, it's not sad I promise!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thominwtt/pseuds/shaylawrites
Summary: Occasionally, on amazing days like today, Dan and Phil get to rescue young animals in need, and Dan could not ask for anything more.





	our little life

**Author's Note:**

> so in celebration of my first 100 followers on twitter, I decided to write 100-500 word drabbles for up to 100 people. this is one of these first prompts I received, and the rest should be up in the next few days.

Dan thinks his favourite thing in the world might be watching Phil with baby animals.

They have been running their animal sanctuary for the past five years, but it never gets old to Dan to see Phil cuddling with a group of kittens or playing with the baby goats that they just brought it. It isn’t often, though, that they get young animals. A sanctuary is more about helping animals in need, and more often than not people disregard their older pets before the younger ones.

But occasionally, on amazing days like today, Dan and Phil get to rescue young animals in need, and Dan could not ask for anything more.

Currently, Phil is swamped in a hoard of five puppies, and Dan is trying to keep his hand steady as he films the whole thing. He’s laughing too hard to manage it though; the way Phil yelps every time one of the small border collies jumps at him makes a whole round of giggles spring out of Dan’s mouth.

“They’re trying to eat me alive!” Phil says, as one of the smallest dogs jumps onto his chest. He’s lying on his back on the ground, and the puppy crawls up towards Phil’s head on wobbly legs. When he gets to Phil’s face, he lays a happy lick against Phil’s cheek.

Dan feels his heart soar up into his throat, and he says softly, “I don’t think you’re complaining.”

He remembers the first ever animal they saved; a small greyhound mix that had been too skittish to even come near them. But eventually Phil had convinced her to cuddle up to him in their bed at night, and eat treats out of his hand when she was being good. It was then that they both decided they wanted to rescue animals for the rest of their lives.

Becca, the greyhound mix, had passed away not six months ago after living a long and happy life in their care. They had both been understandably heartbroken, but with their lives full of incoming animals, it wasn’t something they were allowed to be visibly upset about, because they were just too busy focusing on their work. 

Seeing Phil with these puppies now, though, finally gives Dan a bit of peace with the whole thing. It’s hard the way they live; constantly rescuing animals, often old animals, and seeing them pass away. But there are always new animals to help and new animals to love, and Dan is reminded of that as he stares at Phil and the group of puppies. 

Phil glances at him from behind a paw resting on his nose, grin happy and wide and full of teeth. Dan smiles softly back.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested in giving me a prompt my twitter is @canicryyet !! I think I only have 17 so far, so there's still a lot more I'd be willing to do. here's the link if you're interested: https://twitter.com/canicryyet/status/1172948397621489667?s=20


End file.
